


【盾受】hybrid lover

by Eit_flower



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Howard Stark, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eit_flower/pseuds/Eit_flower
Summary: 霍顿 铁盾 冬盾 灵感部分来自洛丽塔以及hybrid child





	【盾受】hybrid lover

**Author's Note:**

> 霍顿 铁盾 冬盾 灵感部分来自洛丽塔以及hybrid child  
> ⚠️ ⚠️⚠️ 本文霍盾中小Steve年龄的设定与电影《Lolita》中的Lolita年龄一致 ❌❌❌以防有人不能接受

**_PART I_ **

_\\\20XX_ _年_ _\\\_

又一次整理父亲的遗物时，Tony一次无意中发现了父亲Howard的一个带锁的笔记本。看起来很有一些年代了，试过了包括他自己以及母亲、父亲的生日的各种密码都失败之后，Tony选择暴力打开笔记本。

笔记本只用了几页，首页誊写了爱伦坡《Annabel Lee》那首诗，第二页则写了一个详细地址，是在纽约布鲁克林区的一个街区。

Tony看到笔记本的内容之后随手丢开了，没趣的扔开了。过了几天，Tony开车兜风的时候，又无意路过笔记本写下的地方。

既然来了，就去看看吧。是一栋上年纪的公寓，有礼貌的敲了敲门，但一直没人应答，似乎是听到Tony敲门的声音，这时候对门的一位老妇人打开门探出头，面露奇色的看着Tony。

“嘿，你好女士，我是来拜访朋友的，真不巧，他好像没在。”Tony注意到老妇人的目光，露出魅力的笑容。

“是，挺不巧的，你应该早几十年来拜访，对面才有人住，又或许是你搞错了地址了。”

“噢！好像是搞错地址了，谢谢您的提醒！”

老妇人点点头把门关上了。

刚关上门，她又打开门，“你认识Howard Stark吗？”

“噢，那是我父亲。”

“难怪，长得是很像，那你是没有来错地方了。对面是你父亲的房子，明明没有人住，他却一直以来汇钱让我帮他缴电费，真是奇怪。他真的有很长时间没有来了。”

Tony很惊讶，这位老妇人不看报纸吗，美国著名的企业家、科学家Howard已经因车祸去世十多年了，更让他觉得惊讶的是，明明是意外去世Howard竟然在去世前做好了这么这么完备细致的安排，这十多年一直汇钱给这位老妇人，让她缴电费，这个房子里面到底有什么东西。

“其实我父亲已经去世了。”

“啊，这样啊，我感到非常遗憾。噢，对了，你等等，我这儿还留着对面的钥匙呢，那我还给你吧。”

 

打开了门，果然是很久没人住了，灰尘积了厚厚一层、蛛网到处都是。Tony捂着口鼻扫视着这个房子。很普通，很平常，除了里面的一切家具、装潢都很老了，像是上个世纪三十四年代的样子。

小心的走进去，Tony检查了每一个房间，似乎都很正常，到最后一个房间的时候，他发现房间门被锁上了，幸亏门锁年代久远，他猛力一撞，门就开了。

仍然是一间普普通通的书房，但Tony觉得没有那么简单，他相信自己的父亲做的事情都不会是无缘无故的，他在房间内四处走动，翻动着抽屉和书架，试图找出什么不对劲的地方，但一切都很正常。Tony有些烦躁的靠着墙上，手肘碰到墙时，却发出空声一响，Tony一下反应过来，马上有敲了敲这面墙，墙面发出的声音显示出这堵墙其实是木制的，墙后显然是空的。

顾不上那么多，Tony把书桌前的椅子抡起来砸向那面墙，砸了几次之后，终于砸出一个洞可以容他通过的洞，没有迟疑，Tony从洞翻了进去。

又是一个很小的房间，黑糊糊的，但一面墙边有个大体是长方形的东西发出淡淡的荧蓝色的光。Tony小心翼翼的走过去，看清楚是什么在发光之后，惊恐的几近停下呼吸。

是个透明的装满液体的长方形容器，液体里“泡”着一个人，准确的描述是一个男人，即使是同为男性的Tony也不由得因液体里那个男人完美的脸庞和身材而惊叹，金色的头发，浓密睫毛在他白皙的脸上投下阴影，饱满的樱桃一样的嘴唇，天使一样的面孔下面，是有着完美肌肉的倒三角身材，宽阔的胸背，细窄的腰身，笔直健美的长腿，仿佛希腊神话中的天神一般。

Tony呆在那里，一时不知该做什么，带着满脑子的疑问看着这个好像只是睡着了的男人。

对，这个泡在液体里的男人到底是死是活？虽然理智告诉自己这男人不可能的活着，但想着自己父亲一系列行为以及生前的各种科学研究上的成就，Tony心里居然更认同这男人其实活着的疯狂想法。

没有轻举妄动，Tony拍了几张照后离开了这里，准备回家再仔细研究研究、找找父亲对此可能留下的蛛丝马迹。

 

回到家，再拿出那个笔记本，Tony发现不寻常的地方，明明只用了前面几页，但笔记本有一大半都显示出经常翻动留下的痕迹，仔细在灯光下看，其实能发现书写的痕迹。Tony一下明白了，Howard是用铅笔写下了之后擦掉了。这很好办，Tony用铅笔轻轻扫过整面纸，留下过笔迹的凹下去的地方就显现出来，虽然没有很清晰，还是能大概看出写了什么。

193X年X月X日 晴

我从没想过我会成功，但他确确实实睁开了眼睛，蓝眼金发，Steve,我天使一样的Steve...

 

_\\\193X_ _年_ _\\\_

看着操作台上躺着的十多岁的漂亮小男孩，Howard思绪又飘回数年前,那是他十四岁的夏天，和父母一起去南部度假，在那里他遇见了同样年纪的Steven，那个男孩眼里有大海一样的蓝色，金色头发留到耳际，笑起来像一朵还未开放的被清晨的雾霭濡湿的粉红玫瑰。这是Howard的初恋，现在回想那时候两个小男孩柔软的嘴唇相互碾压的情景，Howard却心痛不已——在他离开南部的最后一星期，Steven得急病死去了。

再看看面前的小男孩，Howard起初创造他的时候是想按照Steven的模样的，现在这个小男孩除了同样的金发蓝眼，却完完全全成为了一个不一样的人，他比Steven更漂亮，更完美。Steve，就叫他Steve吧。

Howard只是每天看着这具好像只是睡着了的身体，从未想过Steve能获得正真的生命，尽管他从柔软的皮肤到精致的每一段骨节都似乎与常人无异。

那是一次意外。尽管他现在只有三十多岁，但Howard实际已经是非常有名的科学家了，又一次的实验中，靠在一旁墙边坐着的Steve不小心倒了下去，左手的无名指触碰到了电流，投入实验的Howard并没有发现这一情况，直到他敏锐的鼻子闻到一股烧糊的味道，也不管手上的实验，Howard马上去关闭了电源，然后小心翼翼的抱起Steve到操作台上，看着Steve烧黑了的手指，Howard心疼不已，准备更换这根手指时，又好像看见手指轻微动了一下，是看错了吧？Howard心脏狂跳，盯着Steve的手，手指果然又动了一下，他没看错！

Howard心中狂喜，拿出一个笔记本开始记录，没有注意到，操作台上的小男孩缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“爸...爸？”

Howard手中的笔和笔记本一同掉落，呆呆的看着面前轻轻煽动着的蓝色眼睛，Steve活了。

“爸爸！”Steve坐了起来

Steve的声音拉回了Howard的理智，Howard试着伸出手抚摸Steve的脸，Steve歪着的头乖巧顺从的让Howard抚摸，下一秒Howard流着泪紧紧抱住了Steve。

Steve很聪明，虽然没有一点的生活经验，但在Howard的教导下，没过几天，他甚至可以自己做早餐了。

Steve“活了”有一个月了，但除了Howard他没有再看见其他的人，Howard也在苦恼，虽然他大多数的时间都在家里做实验，不喜欢有太多社会生活，但无论如何，由于工作性质和个人习惯，还是常有人到他家里来商量事情，还没结婚的他突然家里多了一个漂亮的像洋娃娃一样的小男孩，实在是引人怀疑，不得不每次都把Steve锁在房间里，看到几次Steve闷闷不乐的从房间里出来之后，Howard下定决心在布鲁克林区买了房子作为新家，现在的房子则成为专门的工作的场所。

搬家的时候是Steve第一次出门，戴着格子贝雷帽，穿着白色衬衫，领子上用棕红色绸带打着漂亮的蝴蝶结，亚麻色格子马甲和短裤，白色的袜子拉到膝盖下面，Steve兴奋的叮叮咚咚地踢着黑色方口小皮鞋，拉着Howard的手催促他赶快出门。其实房子早就布置好了，只用带上衣物和一些生活必需品就好了，但没到两个月，Steve的衣服由两个大皮箱才能勉强装下。

“好了，马上，我的Stevie。”Howard看着这个小天使撒娇，俯下身子在他嘴角轻轻的亲了一下。

“我叫steve,不叫Stevie!”

“宝贝Steve，只有我会叫你Stevie。”Howard看着Steve眼睛，笑着说。Steve的眼睛并不是纯粹的蓝色，蓝色中间夹杂着一些碎绿，很好看。

到车上的短短一段距离，Steve就吸引了街上人们的目光，他实在是太漂亮了，又带着完全的纯真，Howard看着小小的Steve这么受人瞩目，又骄傲又不满，拉着Steve的手快步走向汽车。

Steve半跑着才能跟上Howard的步伐，等到上了车，Howard才发现，Steve的手腕被自己捏红了一圈。

Steve不知道痛。所以，他没能理解Howard脸上的愧疚从何而来。

Steve是自己的，完完全全，里里外外都是自己的，Howard想永远把他关在房子里，除了自己，不准任何人看见他，他除了自己也不准认识其他人。

这不正确，Howard知道。所以在搬到新家之后，Howard制定了一个详细的日程表，大概是早上他来教Steve学习，下午放他出去玩两个小时，五点前必须回家，也不能走出这个街区。

Steve真的很听话，Howard每次因为工作前一天晚上很晚睡觉的话，第二天Steve就会做好两人的早餐再叫他起来。

每天Steve出去玩的时候，Howard就戴着眼镜坐在窗边看书，时不时注意着楼下Steve的动向。

他注意到Steve交了个新朋友。

开始的时候，这个新搬来的小孩，没有人和他玩，偶尔回家的时候，Howard甚至能在他身上看到淤青和擦伤，面对生气的Howard，Steve显现出他倔强的一面，始终不肯把打他的人说出来，执意说是自己摔倒了。

Howard想再有这种情况，他就偷偷跟着Steve看看到底这么回事，但这种事情最近没有再发生了。

在楼上观察着那个比Steve高一个头的男孩，Howard知道自己应该为Steve交到朋友而高兴，但他内心忍不住生气，他决定晚上好好问一下他这个新朋友的事情。

看不进去书了，Howard频繁的看表，已经四点五十多了，Steve还没有回来，一般他会在四点半之前回家，往窗下一看，已经没了Steve的人影，Howard心脏都被提起来了，慌忙的放下手中的书，向门边跑，这时门开了，Steve回来了。

带着笑容，Steve跑了几步抱住Howard，“爸爸，我回来了。”

Howard顺势托着Steve的小屁股把他抱起来，这时他们面对面看着彼此，Steve眼神里不含杂质纯洁又纯真，然后他闭上眼睛，樱桃一样可爱嘴唇凑了过去，Howard微眯着眼睛吻了上去，含住Steve的唇瓣，舌头又碾摩的在Steve的口里追逐着他的小舌头，托着Steve的屁股的手，不由自主的加大了力气，揉搓着翘翘的饱满屁股…

Steve没有觉得哪里不对，他脸色绯红，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微启，发出小声的舒服的哼哼。没有什么不对的，自从他有意识开始，他们就是这样的，而且他喜欢Howard这样对他。

 

_//20XX//_

Tony一整天推掉了很多约会,一直家里喝闷酒，他看了不到一半笔记本的内容，就看不下去了，大脑一片混乱。

Howard，他的父亲，制造了一个叫Steve的“人”，以他的初恋对象为底板，甚至和这个叫做Steve的“人”有着亲密的关系，虽然看日期，这些事情都发生在他与自己母亲结婚之前，Tony心里还是像吃了死苍蝇一样难受。

虽然与父亲的关系一直以来都不是很好，但在心底里，Tony非常敬重他，现在知道了这个事情，Tony内心十分郁结。

看Howard的记载，这个人造人是可以被唤醒的，那现在把他唤醒再说吧。下定决心，Tony拿起钥匙就向布鲁克林区去了。

又回到这里，Tony看着面前泡在液体里男性，心情复杂。

叹了口气，Tony仔细观察着外面发着光的透明容器，终于找到一个红色的“wake”键。深吸一口气，Tony按下了键。

一个声响之后，透明容器里的液体开始消失，接着容器的屏障开始从中间往两边打开。

Tony目不转睛的看着眼前发生的一切，那个男人仍然没有动静，Tony皱了皱眉，然后看着男人咳嗽了几声睁开眼睛，同时身体向前倒去，Tony手快的扶起来男人。

“你…是谁…咳咳…”声音带着许久未说话的沙哑。

“你是Steve吧，你知道你为什么在这里吗？”

看着Steve愣愣的半天没有反应，Tony也觉得自己有些着急了“算了，先把你带回我家吧，我是Tony stark，Howard你总知道吧，我是Howard stark的儿子。”

Steve终于有些反应，“爸爸…的儿子？”满脸的惊异。

Tony听到Steve的叫法，心里火气一下上来了，“谁他妈是你爸爸，你和他真是一个比一个的不要脸。”

“算了，穿上衣服，走吧。”Tony把他在卧室找到的衣服扔给Steve，幸好所有衣服都套了防尘袋，也没有脏到无可救药。

Steve一直沉默着，也没有在意衣服，太久没有动了，笨手笨脚穿好衣服。

一走出公寓，Steve完全呆愣住了，这是一个什么样的世界，Steve能知道街区的布局大致未变，但看着街上穿着奇怪的行人，四处闪烁的霓虹灯，摩天高楼、汽车、商店…他感到天旋地转…

坐在车上，两人一言不发。

直到下车时，Tony说了一句话，

“Steve，欢迎来到20XX。”

 

**_PART II_ **

//20XX//

Tony觉得自己应该更加生气，事实上他也努力让自己看起来很生气。

但现实的情况是，虽然自己表现的很生气，但Steve整个人却完全不在意，在别人家里也丝毫没有任何拘谨的样子，而且，更让自己惊讶的是Tony发现自己也不生气，一天心里的烦闷现在却不见踪影。

在真正的和Steve“见面”之前，Tony真的心情复杂，但真实的见到本人之后，心里反而放下一些东西。

“所以，你今晚先休息吧，一切事情等到明天早上再说。”Tony很冷漠的说。

Steve点点头，眼睛却一直望着Tony。

“噢，我去，你不要那么看着我，”Tony无语在心里想，那个老家伙喜欢的口味果然和自己很相似，“你有什么要说的就说吧，真是无语。”

“Ho...Howard，他现在怎么样了？”

Tony愣了一下，想起这个人这个刚刚才从几十年的休眠中醒来，对现在的世界一无所知，“他死了，十多年前死于车祸，和他的妻子也就是我的母亲一起。”

“我很抱歉听到这个，Tony。”Steve垂下眼眸，不知道带着什么情绪，“然后，谢谢你。”

“这个，当然你得感谢我。那么你的房间我已经给你介绍过了，不会用什么的话，”Tony指了指自己的房间，“你可以来找我。”

Steve没来找他。

Tony本来应该提前给Steve这个上世纪的古董讲一下怎么用现代的这些的东西的，但他没有，他想等着Steve主动来找他。

半夜睡不着，Tony爬起来，蹑手蹑脚的走进Steve的房间，果然没有洗澡，连衣服都没有换。

月光下Steve实在漂亮，卷翘浓密的睫毛，饱满的嘴唇，上半身没有盖好被子，显露出包裹在衬衫里的漂亮的肌肉，Tony忍不住伸出手想触碰Steve饱满的大胸，这时他注意到Steve的脸上带着泪痕，就不由得抚上Steve的脸。

这时候，一只手捏住了Tony的手腕。

Steve睁开迷蒙的蓝眼，影影约约看见眼前男人，叫了一声“Howard？”

“我不是他。”Tony的声音让Steve一下清醒了，Steve坐起来，揉着脑袋说了抱歉“但不得不说，你和你父亲真的很相似。”

“那肯定比你像多了。”Tony冷哼。

“衣服那么脏，至少脱下来在睡觉吧，看来Howard没有教你讲卫生。”Tony眼神瞟过Steve被紧紧包裹着的身体。

听到Tony的话，Steve想脱衣服，但Tony坐在那里没有要离去的意思。

“嗯？你介意吗，说起来我们还算兄弟。”Tony一脸坦然。

真的如同艺术品一般，Tony的眼睛完全不能离开Steve的身体，甚至忍不住直接摸了上去，Steve被吓了一下，Tony却还是满脸坦然。

“Jesus，你到底是怎么练出来的，肌肉太漂亮了。”

“ 你知道的，我的一切都是Howard的创造。”Steve也低头看了看自己的身体。

“都是一个人造的，这也太不一样了。”Tony拉起自己睡衣，露出其实并不逊色的身材。

“Tony，你也很漂亮，很有魅力。”Steve说得很真诚。

“这我当然知道！”Tony甚至翻了个白眼。

“好吧，我不打扰你了，你快睡吧。”

Tony起身不回头的走了，看起来云淡风轻的样子，但一出门就靠在墙上喘着粗气。睡裤被顶起了帐篷，不知道Howard到底造出了一个什么淫欲天使。

甩甩脑袋，Tony觉得现在是睡不着了，又去打开了那个读了一半的日记。

“193X年 X月X日 阴

我想我发现了Steve身体的开关秘密——电...”

 

//193X//

今天又回来晚了，Howard看着面前一身脏兮兮的，刚刚跑上楼喘着粗气，带着快乐笑容的男孩，眉头紧皱。

“Steve，你知道我并没有对你很严格，但你今天又回来晚了，我想知道你和你新交的朋友在干些什么。”

 “Bucky，他叫Bucky，爸爸，” 听着Howard的话，Steve一点也没有害怕的感觉，仍然带着满脸的笑容扑向Howard“我不是给你说过了吗，Bucky很厉害，对面楼那讨厌的两兄弟这次终于被他好好修理了一顿！”

“其实我打不过他们，但Bucky可以打的他们落花流水！”

看着自己怀抱里蹭来蹭去的金色脑袋，Howard一点脾气也没有，但还是狠着心把Steve推开，抓着他的肩膀，直直的看着Steve的眼睛，“不能晚回家，这是底线。”

Steve脸上的笑容垮下来了，这是Howard第一次对他用这样的语气的说话，眼看着眼里泪水就要氤氲了，Howard一把抱住了他，亲着Steve耳朵

“Steve，好孩子，你知道我是爱你的，这是为你好你知道的吧，你和那些小孩不一样，Steve你知道爸爸不能失去你。”

Steve伸出手回抱住Howard，“我知道，爸爸，我知道。”

Howard从耳朵亲下去，慢慢亲到脖子，一双大手一边解开Steve的衬衫的纽扣，脖子、锁骨，慢慢允吸着胸前的茱萸，解开扣子后，一只手继续脱下男孩的裤子，一只手绕道后面从盈盈一握的腰背摸下去，揉捏着翘挺的小屁股。

Steve只能软软的借着Howard不坐下去，睫毛颤抖着昂着头轻哼。男孩的前面的小东西被捉住了，脸色潮红的，只能紧紧的抓住父亲的衣服，Howard抱起他坐到沙发上去，男孩现在身上没有一片遮羞之物了，舔了舔手指，Howard伸向男孩的禁匿之地。

“小花猫，”看着Steve脏兮兮的脸，Howard亲上去，轻轻重重的撸着前面的小小Steve，后面又加了根手指进去。

“嗯..哼!”闷哼一声，Steve的白色东西喷了Howard一身，Howard也在此时挺进去了Steve的温暖紧密，两人一起发出舒服的声音，让Steve的两条笔直修长的腿搭在自己结实的手臂上，慢慢的挺动着，Steve抱着Howard的脖子，靠在他身上随着律动微微喘息着。

“你喜欢我这样吗，小Steve，喜欢爸爸这样吗，”握着男孩纤细漂亮的腰肢，Howard加快速度，男孩的娇喘声开始变大，甜腻诱人，“喜...欢...嗯...”

“但你今天犯错了，回家晚了，你知道吗，所以爸爸要惩罚你。”边说着Howard就停下来了，Steve眼泪迷蒙的抬起头看着自己的爸爸，一脸疑惑。

“爸爸，动一下，”得不到满足，Steve胡乱扭着腰，带着一点哭腔，“动一下，爸爸，动一下...嗯！”不知怎么好像扭对了位置，Steve就继续按照刚刚的感觉扭动着腰和屁股，Howard看着坐在自己身上的漂亮男孩，仰着头扭腰的样子，又纯洁又淫秽，忍不住发出赞叹，“Steve，你知道吗，我从未教给你这些东西，你真是天赋异禀。”

Howard接着起身抱起Steve，让他手肘撑在沙发上，腰背塌陷的背对着自己，然后快速的抽插起来，男孩忍不住叫出来，像只发春的小猫咪，Howard也忍不住粗喘，“god，我的Steve，你真是我的天赐，我的恶魔，我的天使...”

…

刚刚抱着Steve洗完澡，他就睡着了，看见在床上安稳的睡得像一只吃饱餍足的猫咪的Steve，Howard叹了口气，今天自己实在是有些胡来，Steve晚饭都没有吃，但他不得不承认，每天下午看见Steve和那个叫Bucky的男孩一起玩之后，内心忍不住冒酸气。特别是今天，这两个人从在街上跑到自己看不到的地方去了，毕竟是男孩，总归是有些淘气的，Howard想睁只眼闭只眼，但心里还是很不顺气。

 

“啪”

“啪”

是石子打到窗户上的声音，Steve一直在等这个讯号，他和Bucky约好了今晚去街区外面的一个废弃的游乐园去玩，去探险。知道Howard一定不会让他去，他和Bucky就约到半夜的时候去，本以为自己会很困，但幸好今天睡得早，现在Steve精神满满。

小心翼翼的推开窗，楼下站着的Bucky正在用手电筒照他。探出头比了个手势之后，Steve快速穿好衣服，轻手轻脚的拿上钥匙出门了。

午夜，除了街边两边暖黄色的路灯外，偶尔还有一家两家的窗户里透出灯光，街上虽然一片冷寂，也没有那么让人害怕。

Steve和Bucky紧紧挨在一起，Bucky走很快，Steve一路小跑的跟着他。

转个一个拐角之后，两个人停下来，相视一笑，“Bucky，这是我第一次走出这里。”Steve忍不住压低嗓子说。

“你可以大声说话，Steve，这里没人会听到的。”揽过Steve的肩膀，Bucky带着他继续向目的地前进。

走了二十多分钟，那个废弃的游乐园终于出现在眼前，只有一点微弱的，时不时闪一下的灯光。

两个男孩特别是Steve太过于兴奋，此时心中毫无胆怯，笑着闹着跑向那里。

飞镖游戏那里，还有几个飞镖插在靶上，旁边有几个作为奖品破烂的布娃娃随意的被扔在地上，“Steve，敢不敢和我比赛。”Bucky拔出飞镖。

“当然！”漂亮的Steve一脸骄傲，“但我不会玩。”

Bucky都要笑出声了，这个新朋友总是自信满满的样子，那天看见他被人人讨厌的两兄弟欺负的时候，去帮他脱身，以为像女孩一样娇俏的Steve会含着眼泪感谢他，没想到他却皱着眉抱怨Bucky让自己失去了教训那讨厌的两兄弟的机会。

“OK，你可以看我先玩。”这时Bucky突然注意到Steve脖子上有红色的印子，“Steve你这里怎么回事，被虫咬了吗？”即使在昏暗的灯光下，白皙的脖颈上突兀的深色也让人注意。

“啊，这个不是虫子咬的，”Steve摸着脖子，“是爸爸亲出来的。”

Bucky知道Steve的父亲，那个唇上带着小胡子的虽然自己不愿承认但富有魅力的男人，Steve和他作为父子，关系亲密是很正常的事，但Bucky心里还是觉得不舒服。他有一次还看到那个男人吻Steve的嘴唇。

“你知道的，像你已经这么大了，要尝试着不要再那么粘着父母，”看着Steve，Bucky很严肃“我的父亲从来不会亲我。”

“这不公平，你的母亲会亲你。”Steve反驳道。

“好吧。”Bucky看着面前嫣红的嘴唇，不由得吞了一下口水。不得不说，Steve的嘴唇真的看起来很好亲，“那，Steve，朋友之间也可以亲吻的吧？”

Steve皱着眉想了一下，也没想出个什么来，点了点头，他是实在是太匮乏于这方面的知识了，亲吻在他看来，就是熟识的人会做出的事情，那么Bucky也是可以的。

没有等Bucky吻上来，Steve闭着眼踮起脚吻上Bucky，Bucky惊讶的睁大眼睛，感受到嘴唇上的两瓣轻柔饱满，然后感觉到Steve张开嘴伸出了小舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，Bucky也顺势张开嘴，伸出舌头，两个男孩的慢慢紧贴在一起，Bucky的手附上了Steve的腰，他现在甚至在耳边都可以听到自己心脏快速跳动的声音，理智的声音告诉自己这个事情发展的走向是不对的，特别是感受到自己下面硬的发痛。

“嗯哼...”突然听到Steve的娇喘，Bucky一下清醒下来，放开Steve，两个人唇上还带着彼此的唾液，“Steve，对不起...我不该这样。”Bucky移开目光，不和Steve望向他的率真的，单纯的眼神对上。

“对不起什么呀，Bucky。”

“没什么，Steve除了我不要对其他人这样，你明白吗？”

Steve内心里想着自己和爸爸也这样，但看着Bucky现在不知为何神情激动的样子，就没有开口。

“看，那里有旋转木马，我们去看看吧！”Bucky忽然指着不远处的旋转木马。

“那，这个飞镖呢？” Steve很费解，但还是跟着Bucky跑去旋转木马。

“这里还有控制室，Steve你做上去，我看看这个能不能启动。”

“你去坐吧，感觉Bucky你很喜欢旋转木马。”Steve推着Bucky去向旋转木马，自己跑去控制室。

Bucky只好坐上旋转木马，看不见Steve在干什么，只突然感到整个旋转木马亮了一下，自己屁股下的木马也向下沉了一点，大喊着“Steve！刚刚动了！”

这时候控制室却传来男孩的带着痛苦地大叫，“Steve！？Steve！？”Bucky马上跳下旋转木马跑向控制室。

男孩躺在地上不省人事，Bucky颤抖着试了试Steve的鼻息，没有感受到一丝气流。

 

Howard是被敲门声吵醒的，打开门就看见一个眼泪鼻涕横流的男孩横抱着一个人带着哭腔说对不起。

Howard心脏漏了一拍，马上清醒了，他的Steve难道不应该好好的睡在床上吗，抢过Bucky怀里的Steve然后啪的关上门，过了几秒又打开门，

“今晚的事不准对任何人说出去，滚吧。”

颤抖着，看着操作台上没有了呼吸的Steve，Howard拿着实验室里通了电的器械小心翼翼的的碰上他的手指。

可以的，可以的，Howard脸上汗流成河，看着躺在面前的漂亮男孩，眼泪也不受控制的留下来。

慢慢、慢慢，Howard看见男孩的手指又动了动，

“爸...爸?对不起...”

第二天一直到下午，Bucky都把自己锁到房间里，不肯出来，家里人一点办法也没有，直到对面楼的一个漂亮小男孩在楼下叫他出来玩，Bucky才胡乱穿上衣服，脸也没洗，饭也没吃的急匆匆的跑下楼。

“Steve！你怎么样了？没事了吗？”

“嗯哼，我当然没事，而且我爸爸答应我这周带我去游乐园玩。”Steve非常开心。

Bucky现在内心有很多疑问，但看着现在面前富有生气的Steve，他也不打算将自己的疑问说出口。

 

**_PARTIII_ **

 

//20XX//

Tony早上刚起来，就看见Steve坐在沙发上眉头紧锁的样子，都走到他面前了，还没有察觉，“Steve，早上好，你起来这么早吗。”

“啊，嗨，Tony，早上好。”Steve这才回过神来，“对不起，我在想事情，没有注意到你来了。”

“先吃早饭吧，”Tony拍拍Steve的肩，“有很多事情，光靠想想不出来的，今天我们好好谈一谈。”

Steve点点头。

 

“OK，就在这里吧，这是我的办公室，”吃过早饭，Tony带着Steve来到他的办公室，Tony一打开门，依次的，办公室的灯光亮了起来，中间的操作台开机了，巨大的装甲的全息投影的模型缓缓转动着，空中快速滚动的一行行的代码发出莹白的光...

Steve环视着Tony的巨大的办公室，这个新时代挟裹着无数让他费解的信息毫不温柔地向他铺面砸来，甚至让他腿脚发软。

昨晚晃眼一窥的世界已经让他无法再震惊，今日看到Tony的办公室，他才真正认识到自己的格格不入。

“不是什么高级的东西，”Tony感觉到Steve内心的不平静，“坐这里吧。”

“还是很...很让人难以置信...”

“但也很不错，不是吗，科技，创造了你，创造了奇迹。你会慢慢习惯这个时代的，我会帮助你。”

“或许吧。”Steve低头笑了一下，“Tony，开始吧。”

“好，这可能会很困难，对你对我来说都是，但我需要了解事情是怎么回事，我父亲在世的时候从未提到过你，”

Tony一边说着，Steve一边试图认真的听，但他其实忍不住打量他现在所在的地方。

“你在这么几十年后苏醒过来，也必须了解现在的世界。”

Steve收回乱飘的眼神和心绪,点点头。

“那么，我们开始吧。Steve，我先问你一些问题。”

“好的，Tony。”

“你知道这个吧？”Tony摇摇手中的古旧的笔记本，

“这应该是爸…Howard的笔记本，我不知道，应该是”本想说爸爸的Steve改了口。

“是他的，直到前几天我找到这个笔记本，才发现你的存在。”Tony翻了几下笔记本，“但里面很多地方都笔迹不清了，Steve你应该知道自己的...自己的来历吧？”

Steve想了想，“对不起，Tony，我不知道怎么再造一个我这样的‘人’，Howard从未教过我这些，或许我只是个意外。”

“妈的，不是这个意思。我的意思是，我现在大概知道你是我父亲造出来的，虽然一部分，我作为科学家想知道你是怎么创造出来的，但更多是我作为一个儿子，想知道关于父亲的事情。”Tony皱着眉揉了揉太阳穴，“现在，我知道，他创造你，是按照十多岁的少年来的，你一直是这个样子吧，还是说你身体会长大？”

“不，我不会长大，”Steve想起了那些恍如昨日的事情，泛出笑容，“这个身体是Howard给我的礼物，我的成人礼。”

 

//194X//

已经有几年过去了，小小的漂亮的Steve还是小小的漂亮的Steve，街区其他孩子却完全的长大了，以前那对胡作非为的兄弟俩，其中一个甚至已经结婚了，Bucky从高他一头，慢慢甚至要比他高两头了，已经完完全全地长成大人了，他们一起走在路上时，还经常有许多的姑娘回头看Bucky。

“Steve，你是不是得什么病了，你怎么一点也没长大呢？”Bucky边说边大力揉着Steve柔顺的金发，“不过一直这样可爱也挺好。”

“我没有病！过段时间我会长得比你还高！”Steve打掉在自己脑袋上的手，心情很不好。

从以前开始，Bucky就知道很多，会给Steve讲很多Howard不会给他讲的各种各样的事情，比如，法西斯什么的，战争什么的事情。

虽然如此，自从Bucky几个月前成年之后，Steve和Bucky相处的时间慢慢变少了。

Bucky是他最好的朋友，但Bucky也有很多其他的朋友。那次Bucky的生日，和Bucky的朋友吃饭庆祝之后，一行人来到一个小酒馆。

“他绝对不行。”Steve被拒绝进入小酒馆，因为他实在看起来太小了。Steve看出Bucky的为难，不想扫兴，所以独自回了家。

Howard显然察觉出那段时间Steve不怎么出门了，看起来有些心事的样子。虽然Howard对于Steve不出门这件事是抱着甚至可以说是喜悦的心情，但Steve虽然在家里时间变多了，却越来越不喜欢和他呆在一起，甚至开始拒绝和他的亲密。叛逆期。Howard这样认为的。

直到那天Howard看见Steve站在镜子面前，举起自己的胳膊试图显示出有力量的样子，但镜子里的Steve却十足是个瘦小的男孩，他才知道Steve为什么烦恼。看着一脸沮丧的Steve，Howard想着虽然如果这样让Steve一直不长大，是符合自己内心的期盼的，但这对Steve不公平的。

在Steve生日那天，Howard给了Steve惊喜。世界独一无二的，可以让Steve长大的，四管蓝色液体，“但我的小Stevie，你要考虑清楚，如果...”

“没有什么可以考虑的，”兴奋的Steve打断了他“daddy，开始吧。”

Howard脸色复杂的叹了口气，“好吧，这是你的决定。但是你这几个月都不能出门，没人会突然长大。我会告诉你朋友，你去姑姑家度假了。”

 

科技，科技创造奇迹。

看着面前躺着的完美到毛孔到发丝的俊美青年，Howard咽了下口水。长而密的睫毛轻轻颤动了几下，Steve慢慢睁开蔚蓝眼睛，感受到自己的变化，羞涩地边低头看着自己的身体，边慢慢坐起身来。

“daddy，”不一样的声音，Steve抱住面前的Howard，“谢谢。”

Howard推开一点距离，捧起Steve的脸，看着Steve的眼睛，“是人类的奇迹，但只属于我一个人。”然后狂暴的吻上去...

 

//20XX//

“好，好，够了。”Tony扶额，“这部分就不用了。”

“噢？我以为你会喜欢，”Steve现在心情很不错的样子，撑起偏着的头，直直的看向Tony，“你昨晚硬了吧。”

世界闻名的playboy，万花丛中过不留一片叶的情场高手Tony此时却语塞了，甚至脸上发烫。

Steve看到Tony的窘态，笑得很开心地慢慢向着他靠近，然后在两人可以交互呼吸的距离停下来，挑衅又像调情地看着Tony。

Tony看着他饱满嫣红的嘴唇，呼吸变得沉重，心跳急速上升，拳头握紧又松开，最终忍不住按着Steve的后脑勺，如同泄愤般使劲咬了上去。

这样有着如天神般摒弃性别的漂亮，却其实是勾人下地狱的真实恶魔。

两人急切的脱下衣服，喘息着，Steve上身躺在地上，一双长腿松松地夹住Tony的腰。Tony一只粗糙的大手从Steve饱满的胸部摸到后腰，然后慢慢滑到翘挺的屁股，由于太过于柔嫩，白皙的肌肤上被留下红色的印记，在手指伸入隐秘的地方，慢慢地扩张，Tony另一只手富有技巧的撸动着小Steve，听着Steve小声小声的呻吟，Tony感到自己前端硬的发疼，“嗯...嗯...Tony...进来...”Steve挺起自己腰腹，让屁股凑近Tony蓄势待发的性器，Tony也就不再忍耐，扶住Steve的细腰一下挺进去，感受到彼此的完整，两人舒服的发出叹息，然后慢慢的整根没入又拔出，Tony甚至能感受到Steve紧致内壁的吸附，一下一下加快速度，Steve的呻吟也越来越大，成熟男性的性感声音在办公室里回荡。

Steve一边舒爽的忍不住大叫，一边又用手遮住了自己的眼睛。Tony扒开他的手，看见他竟然眼圈带着潮红，泪水顺着脸流向两边。

Tony抱起Steve，让他坐在自己身上，然后慢慢舔去Steve的泪水，“如果是爽成这样，一切都好，”Tony放慢速度挺动着，“如果是在想什么奇怪的事情，特别是Howard的话...你今天就完了。”

Steve还带着满眼的泪水，把Tony推到地上，“放心吧，我拎得清。”，然后开始扭、着的腰。

沙发一次，床上一次，浴室一次...白日宣淫之后的两人，终于停下来安安静静地躺在床上放空。

良久， “为什么你要休眠。”

Steve面无表情的垂下眼眸，扇子一样的睫毛轻眨几下，“那天睡觉之前，我以为第二天还是194X年。”

 

//194X//

Bucky感到非常不可思议，不知道Steve姑姑有什么神奇的魔法，在那里呆了没两个月的Steve，居然长得比自己还高了一点，而且肌肉还漂亮得不行，几个月前还是漂亮小男孩的Steve，现在却变成了如此俊美的青年。

使劲拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“你到底吃了什么东西，长得这么结实，现在街上的姑娘可只看你了。”

“我不感兴趣。”Steve打掉Bucky的手。

Bucky愣了一下，心跳漏了一拍，忽然回想起几年前那个朦朦胧胧的吻。

看着走远几步的Steve，Bucky跑几步追上去，又攀上Steve的肩，“你知道的吧。这两个月发生了大事。”

“什么？”Steve确实没有什么获取信息的渠道，Howard从来不会给他讲现实正发生的事情，只会说“Steve，那与你无关。”

“我们宣布参战了！”Bucky随手接过旁边人发的传单，兴奋的指着上面的内容，“你看，现在正在招兵。”

“我现在已经成年了，我已经决定要去参军了。”

“你呢，Steve，你觉得怎么样？”

“我...我不知道。”

Bucky掰过Steve的肩膀，认真的看着他的眼睛，“我们可以尽我们的力改变这个世界，Steve，我们的国家需要我们，世界需要我们。”

Steve无措的看着Bucky，思绪混乱，他内心有一种东西突然显露出来了，他就那样被Howard创造出来，却从未真正思考过自己存在的意义。

“好好想想吧，Steve，我过几天就准备去报名了。”

那天，看着一直陷入沉思的Steve，Howard突然感觉到，Steve，这个他创造的，他独属的奇迹，好像快要脱离自己的掌控了。

由于战争，Howard变得非常忙碌，一直与军方合作的他，现在和军方联系越深，他就越担心一件事—Steve被他们发现。他不敢相信Steve的身份被发现之后，会有什么后果，他甚至考虑把Steve直接休眠，等到战争结束再唤醒。

另一边，经过几天的思考，Steve决定和Bucky一起去参军，Howard既然已经把他创造出来了，那么他就要去发挥一些作用。

所以，Howard那天一回家，就看见Steve一脸严肃的坐在那里。

Steve从未料想过Howard会不同意他参军。他不明白为什么，这难道不是他的价值所在吗？

“Steve，你以认为你是什么，”Howard笑着摇摇头，“你只是我的一项创造，一个发明罢了，你代表谁去参军，去打仗？美国？亲爱的Steve，像我以前说的一样，这些都与你无关。”

Steve全身都僵住了，张开嘴却说不出话。这几天他终于寻找到的归属，一瞬间就被Howard打碎。

没有管Howard的在身后的呼喊，Steve夺门而去。

 

Bucky听到敲门声，打开门就看见Steve噙满泪水站在门口。Bucky马上走出去，然后反手关了门，抱住Steve。

“怎么了，Steve，发生什么了。”

“他不同意...Howard，我的爸爸不同意我参军...”

Bucky觉得这确实也能够理解，他决定要参军时，他妈妈也极力反对，父母都害怕自己的孩子在战场上死去。

“没关系，Steve，你再去和他沟通，他会理解你的。”

Steve看着Bucky，带着眼泪笑了，“不，不会的，Bucky，你不会懂的。”

“那你就告诉我。”两人目光相对，几秒钟的寂静却感觉十分漫长，“嘿，Steve，你记得吗，之前，我们接过吻。”

Steve没有回答他，直接搂过Bucky的脖子吻了上去。

 “Steve，我想，我喜欢你，但是，这好像不太正常，但是，我...”

“晚安，Bucky。”Steve打断了他的话，“明天还是照常，我和你去报名参军。”

“你父亲那边呢？可以吗？”

“没关系，我已经决定了。”

 

第二天，Howard回家之后，一眼就看见了桌上的入伍体检合格书。深吸一口气，Howard使劲把它揉成一团扔到地上。

“Steve，出来，我们需要谈一谈。”

Steve走到Howard面前，漂亮的脸上没有表情。“我已经决定了，daddy，不会妥协的。”

“坐下，Steve，”Howard也坐了下来，“你知道的，我爱你，Steve，我做出的事情都是为你好的。你不会否认这一点吧。”

Steve点点头，还是面无表情的看着Howard。

“Steve，你和别的孩子不一样，这你也是知道的，你能想象如果有人发现的异常之后，会发生什么吗？”

“不会发生那样的事情的我会保护自己。”

Howard要被气笑了，“你连这个城市都没有走出去过！Steve！你怎样保护自己，你简直什么都不懂，你在这里是我漂亮的小鸟，我会保护你，你一旦非出去，就会被打断翅膀，你明不明白？”

“我总会出去的，daddy，”Steve摇摇头，“你不能阻止我，我有自己想做的事情。”

“Steve！Steve！醒醒吧，我的Steve！”Howard双手握拳狠狠地砸向桌子，眼神疯狂地盯着Steve，“这不是你想做的事，这些所有的所有的都和你无关，我创造出你，你需要的，只有我，你考虑的，永远就是我们两人的事情，明白吗，Steve？”

Steve见过他这个专制的父亲生气的样子，但从未见过他如此愤怒，恐惧涌上心头，但Steve还是坚定地摇头，“不，daddy，我已经决定了，你不能改变我的想法。”

虽然Howard创造他并不是要他真正发挥什么作用，但Steve，他自己为自己找到存在的目的。

“好吧，”Howard有些无力的垂下头，“看来我是无法改变你的决定了，是吗？”

看到Howard有些放松的态度，Steve有些开心地点点头。

“那就这样吧。”Howard挥挥手，显示出放弃了的样子。

这是Steve那天睡觉前，所有的回忆。

 

//20XX//

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“所以，就在那天晚上，Howard休眠了你，这么几十年？”

“应该是这样没错了。”

Tony突然感到有些心疼，这个人一心热血地准备参军，结果被自己父亲休眠，醒来却发现早已物也非人也非。

“美国赢了。”

“谢谢你告诉我。现在也不重要了。”Steve一副看淡人世的样子，让Tony感到有些异样，“或许Howard说得对，这些本来从一开始都与我没有什么关系。”

“怎么会呢？你已经在这里了，这一切都与你有关。”Tony有些急切的说，“至少，你与我有关，不是吗？”

Steve笑笑，没有回答他，只是说：“Tony，我已经没有什么能告诉你的了。能借我一套衣服吗？”

“当然。你等一下。”Tony跑进自己的衣帽间，东挑西选，终于拿了一套衣服给了Steve，“可以吗？我的品味还是不错的吧。”

“嗯，谢谢你，Tony，我现在出去走一下，可以的吧？”

“当然可以，你等一下我。”

“不，Tony，我想自己走走，放心吧，至少我识字的。”

Tony不想表现的像Steve描述的控制欲超强的自己的父亲一样，所以就点点头，不再坚持。但是，看着Steve离开的背影，他心里却影影约约的有着这个人永远不会再回来了的感觉。

“Steve！”

Steve听到声音回头看他，

“早点回来！”

Steve笑着点点头，然后转身继续走了。

Steve走了，果然再也没有出现过，世界上除了Tony，再也没人知道他了。  
////end////


End file.
